The Samurai
by atarek0097
Summary: As Corruption extends to the ends of the Lands. A Hero must rise to face it all on his shoulders, but What will he do on his own. Other allies shows, But Are they gonna follow his lead & is he really gonna save the land from the Emperor's evil or gonna lead them all to The Abyss ?
1. Chapter 1

**At the age of rampant** , there was a man who lost his wife , his child cuz of the emperor's Soldiers -the cragk, Robots made by the inventors- .

The man left his career as a farmer and became one of the most skilful swordsmen, his name was well-known all over the empire, _Sakamoto Ryõma ._

The man wandered for 5 years after his disaster, he walked through villages and countries fighting the cragk .

Till one day at the big city of Awea ~ the revolution broke out

By the commoners and the wealth, None had neither the ability to bear nor follow the foolish Old Emperor .

A revolution has begun

Ryõma found himself fighting beside 4 Other men :

A notorious samurai with risen up blond hair, cold eyes, swaying his Long sharp sword right and left cutting through those metal trash, While another One attached to his back in its Yellow sheath, _Ito hirobumi_

A normal man with red hair burning with anger. carrying small crossbow, It was not loaded as he just fired all of his arrows at the Cragk, _Arai Hakusuki_

Another man wearing blue silk robe trying to defend himself with a long stick, He was using it ably , _Mizuki Adochi_

The last one was the odd pot of them, he was a robot in full Samurai Red metal Gear swinging a large ax. His head was like a large Old-Samurai Helmet above his shoulders , _AZAI_ .

After the battle the 5 men began fighting each other, Mistaking themselves as enemies .

But sooner Mizuki and Arai tried to stop them

but Azai said "don't bother the fools"

Both of Ito and the silent Ryõma stopped fighting at a Girl's Scream, the men ran to see a young samurai fighting the cragk a lone , protecting an injured girl behind him. Azai went to help but he lost his metallic head , Ito didn't move while Ryõma finished the cragk completely ,

Mizuki carried the fainted girl on his back and looked to the samurai -All of them- "do you have a place to stay in ?"

He guided them to a large inn with big sandy garden just near the fresh stream ,wasn't working cuz of the battle

A beautiful mature woman came out bowed to the guests and said "long time no see Mizuki-san"

"Let me introduce you"

"Everyone that's my wife _Sei-san_ the inn owner"

The Mature woman in her expensive well made Yukata ? invited them to eat "go in, please"

The woman looked to Arai and said

"Arai-san, sorry for your loss".

"Do you know me ?"

"I am an old acquaintance of your wife"

The man stood up nervously

" _Sameari_ ,do you know where is she ?"

"I know she is safe but she isn't here. You can find her at HAGI There is a fellow inn she is staying at. Its in the west"

Azai said "The west !... we can't go there ,all the roads are secured by the emperor's trash"

The young samurai entered the room and looked to Azai

"Are you a Cragk?"

"No, Not every Robot is a Cragk"

The young samurai took his stance to fight

But Ito said "no one pull his sword here, if there are any fights, it will be me cutting his head" he pointed at Ryõma

Ryõma stood quietly and looked to the young samurai "sheath it, kiddo"

"I am not a kid ,I am a samurai" the -long green haired with sharp eyes, brave heart, strong will- boy shouted

"..My name is _Kazouka Shinomi_ "

Everyone went to rest in their rooms: Azai went to sleep by the stream, while Mizuki talked for a while with Sei then he watched the poor Arai sitting outside .

He offered some Saki to him

"Thanks Mizuki-donno"

"Don't worry, we will get her"

"That's not what I'm afraid about, she may do sth. To herself"

Mizuki looked forward and didn't say a word, trying to listen to the man's story...

He found out that his son was killed when he was out on a trade business, the mother couldn't protect her little child and got separated -during the brutal events of the revolution- from him.

Ito and Ryõma are still sitting in the dinning room ,

Ito is trying to tease him to fight him but Ryõma is keeping his temper at minimum

While at another door (knock knock)

"Kazouka-san its me, Sei " a sharp woman's voice asked

"Go in, Sei -dono (lady)"

"How is she?" The woman looked to the pretty girl sleeping on her futon next to him

"She is gonna be okay , I can't afford to lose her & Thanks for your hospitality"

"Don't worry. May I ask about your relation?"

"The accidents and the fires began just before our engagement,

I truly love her I want to send her to a far safer place

But all the roads are close ..

That emperor, I swear on my life I will kill him

Even its the last Job in my life"

"I don't want to lose you, Kazouka-kun" A weak voice spoke

"Mayo, are you alright?"

"I will help her, don't worry" Sei

"I am counting on you" Kazouka

Azai called the others as they will set a plan to fight the cragk and kill the emperor

Azai said "how will we enter the space ships of the emperor?"

Ito said "they will let us in"?

Ryõma said "who is ready to die for this, come with me to the dining room to hear the plan"

The 6 men entered the large room, Ryõma explained the plan.

The next day _Arai and Mizuki went on a boat to another neighbouring village and made a lot of problems with the ruler's men

While Azai ,Ryõma , Ito went on the other direction and went incognIto they interacted with the smugglers -The old soldiers of the Emperor- and the villagers

The spaceship of the prince began shooting at the smugglers till they ran away.

The prince came out of his large weird scary flying metal ship and bowed to the villagers

"I am so sorry for what the smugglers had done ,those thieves I assure you, they will be caught and punished and I am sorry for what has the emperor was causing of problems to the good people of this land"

The beautiful prince with clumsy voice shed some tears before the commoners

Kazouka came running from far (help help help)

The young prince leant to him

"What's wrong young man ?"

"The smugglers are robbing the neighbouring villages. Help us, our future emperor"

The young prince hesitated for a sec. Then he sent most of his cragk soldiers to the next villages

The elder of the village thanked the prince and offered him the rice of the land .

The hypocrite prince took it then left in his ship


	2. Chapter 2

**In a vast room full of entertainment media** , the prince is sitting eating laughing with a devilish smile on his face while in front of him is a beautiful countess imprisoned in a cage while his advisor is standing beside him in long Red Silk Fancy robe saying praising

"Wonderful _HÕJO_ – sama. I couldn't imagine that's what you were talking about"

"I told you, I will rule this country on contrast of my fool dad" The man said in an eerie childish tone

"But what will happen if the villagers know that we send the smugglers"

"How will they ..."

"Yeah and sorry for what I said before"

"You said that I am not strong and not powerful like my big brother

You see what I did , that foolish brother of me he fell for a slave I sent to kill him then I got his lovely wife as my prisoner

"My king will never let you your way" the imprisoned Woman shouted

Hojo laughed " _kaya_ -sama if I were you. I'd care more about my life and forget about the king ,My father is a mere fool, a toy in my hand when I found him. I will rip his head of his body in front of the world and become the new good lovely king... hhhhhhh"

"That won't happen, I'm sure there are people who will haunt you down , you think there is no good men in this country, As there are villains there are also heroes"

"Hey Takeda -the advisor-, why did the smugglers attacked other villages without a permission?"

"I dunno , I'll search for answers"

A large robot came quickly

"Your Highness, the report of the cragk none of the smugglers were found and there were no attacks on other villages "

At the same time in the village where the prince met

"Hey elder, he is a nice man, that young prince"

Another man said

"Yeah, that's the first time I feel like I am ready to die for my king"

"Don't be deceived" the elder said with a cough

"Did you forget the one before him and the others ? they all said that but they are all smooth talking bastards"

"So why did you give him our crops ?"

"To avoid his anger, I hope The Samurai do sth."

Hey elder "why don't we fight with the Samurai against the emperor ?"

"No, we wait for the sequences of the actions, then decide which side is good and remember we choose the right path not the easy path"

The men shouted "yeaahh"

Inside the space ship 3 samurai are walking quietly: Ito, Azai, Ryõma could infiltrate due to The distraction and the weak guard

"What now leader ?"

Azai said to Ryõma while Ito is wandering alone inside the large maze they just got entered

"We will hear about everything and after we got some information we destroy the ship and disappear"

When they got to know some dangerous news, the cragk found them they began fighting and they could destroy most of the ship's control engines

The prince became angry to abandon his ship then he ordered his forces to search for the samurai .

The samurai returned after they met Kazouka at a checkpoint the young man -21 years old- went on another mission while they returned back to the inn .

"Welcome back, what happened ?, where is Mizuki-san and Arai-san ?"

"Don't worry, Sei-dono"

Mayo walked slowly into the room "where is Kazouka ?!"

"He went on an errand don't worry, little miss" Azai said.

Mayo sat and bowed thanking them for saving her and his life .

Hours later Mizuki and Aria came back. Arai asked

Ryõma if he found sth. About his wife he said

"The cragk are retreating to prepare for sth. Big would come soon"

"What do you mean by sth. Big ?"

"He meant a big bloody war" Ito said while leaving the room in pissed off tone as usual

Mizuki asked "what about the young samurai ?"

Azai said "we sent him to warn and ask for the help of the other villages"

3 days later Kazouka came with 7 men and 2 women

When Arai saw the group he rushed forward to Sameari who was with them but instead of Sameari to rush for her husband she hid behind Sei.

The man continued to call her but Mizuki held him while Sei took the woman to her room, Mayo brought the food to the woman but she didn't eat, the 2 women stayed to comfort her for her loss while Arai is desperate to see his woman .

Mizuki said

"That's good, your woman is fine"

"I know but"

"Don't worry she'll be over it, both of you will"

"I want to talk to her just to tell her she is mistaken , she thought that our son's death is only her fault but its not. Its my fault cuz I wasn't strong"

Mizuki didn't talk, just patted on the crying man's shoulder

Inside the house, the meeting has begun one of the men stood

"Sakamoto Ryõma, We heard a lot about you, I am Hikari Tsuji and they are the 8 swords of the West and I am their leader"

Ito laughed "you meant 7; cuz I see 7. where is your 8 ?, hmph"

The woman -in a flash- stood, she wasn't wearing kimonos like the other women she was wearing Sth. Like a sexy armor for a badass girl she quickly unsheathed her sword & put it on Ito's neck

The man looked coldly to her and said "do it, kitty"

"Tsuji-san let me cut his throat"

"Michiko, stop it"

"You too, Ito" Ryõma said

Hours later

the meeting ended as both sides joined forces and the Swords will return to their city to secure the west while the Samurai continue to fight the Prince .

Outside the inn by the small stream. Ito walked behind Michiko

"Hey kitty, we still have unfinished business"

"Go away . I didn't come here to argue with a lunatic...but I can't imagine how someone like you is the one called the double fangs of ookami -wolf-"

"You wanna see by yourself"

"I made an oath that I won't kill except those who made me lost my family"

"Those who are still clinging to the past will lose themselves sooner or later"

"I won't have that kind of conversation with a sick man who live as a carefree cat "

The man clinched his fist but he smiled widely to hide his sadness then waved to her "bye michi" she was annoyed by that & left .

That night Kazouka met Mayo. It was their first time together after the blustering events.

"I missed you Kazouka . I was worried if sth. Happened to you"

"Nothing will happen to me till I avenge our fathers, that's a promise"

"I don't care about anyone. I just want you, us be together "

He hugged her gently then kissed her smoothly

Arai pulled all-nighter beside Azai watching Ito went training outside while Ryõma is standing at the roof watching the destroyed lands that the emperor caused.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I've already posted lots of stories here but then... they were too long to read in one time.. so I'll begin my fight in editing.. & excuse me for mistakes, actually SAMURAI was the first fanfic. I write on my mobile.. so The language is a bit dull but the story line is gonna be awesome from now on. feel free to review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 weeks have passed** . the samurai are living peacefully fighting the cragk helping other villages looking for news. During this time Sameari's health has developed but she is still avoiding her husband .

Ito and Ryõma have been training Kazouka ,

Ryõma is very cruel on him . Kazouka has felt that he has become useless as he don't go on fights much like the others

While at the bank of the stream →

"What's that Azai ?" Mizuki asked The funny robot playing with A little monkey

"That's a monkey, he saved me then I saved him while fighting those trash of metals"

Life went Normal.. as they got themselves used to this kind of rough life...

And on one night they gathered to attack at the main ship at the east. It was a simple plan they all go together fighting every troop one by one but on the fight Ryõma left them and went on his own . Ito shouted "leave him & go on" but Kazouka went after him and got lost.

After the attempt failed they ran back & Ryõma appeared, Arai asked "where is the boy ?"

Ito said "the greeny .. I saw him leaving the group, he can die on his own"

Mayo couldn't sleep the night waiting for her lover.

The next morning, At the inn

Kazouka returned back, he entered the dinning room

Sei stood "come quickly Kazouka-kun, rest "

The beaten up boy pointed his sword towards Ryõma "where the hell have you been ?"

All of them stopped eating and looked carefully

Ryõma looked slowly "I went to fight... in another direction"

"liar, I saw you talking to one of the emperor's guards, he gave you sth. Whose side are you on ?"

"I don't have an obligation to tell you any thing "

"I need to know Whom I'm following as a leader"

"You are just a naive half baked nitwit you are of no use" Ryõma said those words provoking the boy. Kazouka became fiercely and tried to attack him but

 **SLAAAPP**

Mayo slapped Kazouka in front of everyone. the boy was so shocked as he lost the ability of talking, he just sheathed his sword after hearing { go away, he is right, you are of no use} these words from the woman he could die for .

Sei gave him some onigri -Rice balls- while he was going to leave .

That night Mayo burst crying while holding Sei

"I didn't want him go on fights, I wanted him be safe"

While Ryõma who wanted to protect that unexperienced talented swordsman, watched the little girl moaning for her lover .

he went outside to see Arai , Ito and Azai were looking to him suspiciously , Ito said "I don't care about the greeny but I can trust his words , where did you go inside the ship on your own ?"

Ryõma put his sword beside him and sat "I am the first prince's acquaintance"

"The prince !"

"Not that one.. the other one who was killed"

"I tried to know more about his death and the one who I met was the advisor of the young prince, he gave me information about where is the prince freeloading ?!"

"And what did you know ?"

"Nothing till now but the king is on the loose & the Young prince Imprisoning his Older brother's wife while Hunting his father & Messing around everyday"

* * *

Next day, in vast desert,

a young boy is eating an onigri sitting on a rock, bearing the hotness of the desert but his mind is still bothered by the scene of his woman clinging to Ryõma and slapping him in front of everyone, saying those words to assure his uselessness

"I won't come back , I will never come back , I will make you see Sakamoto Ryõma, Mayo, everyone. you'll fear me"

* * *

4 months later . New enemies were found ,they are modified cragk and new allies are fighting from the other villages, the foolish emperor were running from the cragk near the inn but Azai and Ryõma destroyed them but there is still one , Ito did him➡ saving Ryõma

Azai said "I see you Ryõma , you could raise such a wolf and made him your puppy"

"Hhhh, mount of metal , I am just keeping my promise: no one will touch this head of him except me"

The emperor - fool fat old man - was so miserable, the Samurai took him and offered food .

"Hey old man, eat fast , we don't have all the night" Azai said

Ryõma asked "what brought you here ?"

"I was running for 3 days from the deserts, the cragk was after me"

"What happened from the beginning old man ?"

The emperor looked to Azai

"Okay listen ...After I heard my little boy schemed against me and killed his Older brother and took all over my wealth , I ran away leaving Kaya in the hand of that fox but I got captured a week ago When I was transferred from one prison to another with a whole troop securing me , I was hopeless till HE came"

"...¿"

"A slim boy came from far, he was fast, Moving like lightening and hitting like thunder he was so skilful , he destroyed most of the troop and when I got a clear look at his face..

I saw the devil trying to devour me , the sick minded bastard was shouting my name from very far ,he was after my life from the very beginning and when he was about to send me away to hell , a general came"

Ito looked "What, a general ! , one of the most elite 13 cragk that guarding the prince . the boy is a goner for sure"

"That's what I thought , I lost my hope but the boy fought a ruthless battle...

I saw the betrayal and hatred filling his heart, that cold mouth , those pitch black eyes ,

The boy was injured but he got to rip an arm and a leg of his enemy but ..."

"But what !"

"I ran away during the fight but what I saw last, was the general grabbing him tightly and self destructed himself"

"What a boy ! do you heard his name ?"

Mizuki asked

"No but ...he had such pale like-child face & long dark green hair ,like the edges of the hell.

He was a mad dog"

All of the listeners stopped talking looking to each other

Mayo opened the door while Sei helping her walking

"What happened to the boy ?"

"May be dead ,that's for good"

The girl began screaming and crying all her heart out

"Noooo, Kazouka"

"What do you know else, geezer ?"

"The prince at the costal cities playing happily with his toys, preparing his army to annihilate both the swords and the samurai , tell me that

You have a plan"

Ito smirked aggressively "yes , cutting your head and sending it to your beloved son"


	4. Chapter 4

**On another place near the sea.**

Kazouka opened his eyes to see himself in Some metal prison he could recognize that he was on the Prince's space ship "Where am I ?"

"Hey shut up , wear that, you'll meet His Highness later" A man in another red Long robe

"The prince !"

Kazouka was lead to large feast. At the end of the table was the prince and Kaya sitting by him

"You seem familiar. Did we met before ?"

"Yes my prince . I was with the samurai last time"

"Last time... !"

"They ditched me away ,my mentor, my friends, my mother even my l... (Arghhaaa) the boy screamed raging in wrath My prince lend me your power . I want to become stronger"

"Stronger... you beat one of my generals . Why do you still seek such strength?"

"For destroying the samurai and whoever will stand in your way"

The young prince grinned at first then said

" Okay, I will give you a task, if you pass it , you'll have what you seek"

"But first Gear me up"

"You may use any thing, all of our equipment are in your hand , Enforce yourself and bring it to me"

* * *

5 days later . Kazouka looked from far at the inn watching everyone so happy...

Arai is holding his wife's hands , Mizuki and Azai are playing with the little monkey , Ito is staring at the river.

He walked through all of that . they all watched him then rushed at him but He just asked for food

Sei brought some food while Mayo is looking at him from outdoor ,her heart is swinging from fear to Sadness to love .

Sameari approached her "Is that him, my child ?"

"Yes"

"why don't you go ?"

"I was the one that shoved him last time"

"If you truly loved each other. no matter what happen , your fate will be with him"

Ryõma looked to the boy , Ito asked him "hey greeny, I heard you became stronger" the man hardly stood up followed Sei and went sleeping in a room

Kazouka had the urge to see his woman one last time So he walked out of his room to see her standing at the yard [She is waiting for me! ] That's what he thought but what went later...

He saw her rounding her arms around Ryõma . He didn't hear anything but he returned back silently with that terrifying look up on his face, took his sword out and waited for his prey .

Later at the night the emperor knew that there was an old friend had came, he wanted to see him

"Hello"

"are you looking for me, emperor ?"

"Wha.."

"Your child sends you his greetings"

《SLASH》

* * *

Mayo tried to enter her lover's room, But she saw a headless body, she screamed

The others have gathered and each have his own theory, Ryõma looked to Mayo

"I am sorry after you thanked me , I couldn't keep him safe this time"

At the ship

The prince was eating with his attendances & his Men.. then a Young black green haired boy entered

"Here you are my prince"

"What is that ?" the boy uncovered the bag he carried which made everyone around him scream...

It was the emperor's head

The prince hugged the boy

-They were at the same age-

"Welcome back my friend, my army's leader"

* * *

Days later..

A man came from the west "Help us samurai, help us"

Ito and Azai asked "what happened ?"

"The prince are gonna be coronated , they announced that and he said he will purge the smugglers and those who are threatening the safe of the countries .

He attacked the swords ,3 of them are dead while the other are barely holding up the city"

Ito shouted "michi !, is she dead ?"

"Huh !"

"The girl"

"No , she is alive...for now"

Ito grabbed his swords and stood up

Ryõma asked "where are you going now ?"

"You know where I am going ?"

"Aren't you gonna take my head !"

"Your head can wait"

"I can't promise you that...Mizuki go with him ,Help the west"

"What about us ?" Azai asked

"We ! Azai , we are going to the sea "

Arai sighted "its sure gonna be a long way "

At the west, Ito and Mizuki are fighting the cragk to their way to the heart of the city ,

He found Michiko is losing a fight against a general

Ito hit the roof and unsheathed his other sword and rushed towards the general. he destroyed him with difficulty. After a while, The girl was injured, She muttered

"So the stories were true , you get mad when you fight with two swords"

He hold her "don't talk, we will get you out of here"

While Mizuki was preparing for a cart, another general came

"Run Ito, you can't fight in your state" Mizuki shouted

The girl said "leave me Ito, you re so worn out from the first one"

Ito shouted _"AAAHHH , like hell I will lose sth. Important to me again , don't underestimate the fangs" he rushed for the general. it was a breath taking epic and when the general was about to deliver a fatal blow_

Sth. Came up, it was a man in a suit & _he was flying_ " **its over, we took over the west** "

The general stopped and Mizuki dragged the girl and Ito , then ran away

A large ship landed in the city and the generals followed the flying masked man & hopped onto the ship

"Its dinner time" Kaya is sitting beside the prince feeding him seductively & Babying him till a man came

"Here you are my prince, that delicious dish was made by kaya-sama"

"Hojo let me feed you"

"Of course my future wife"

But the masked man entered pointed his sword towards the both of them -Hojo & Kaya-

"What re you doing Kazu ?"

The man removed his mask and ordered the late man to eat from the delicious dish

The man hesitated for a min. and said "no" while throwing the plate

"What's the meaning of this ?" The pretty face Prince asked

"My prince , that advisor of yours is a traitor , I saw him before with the Samurai . He has schemed to poison you with the agreement of your Woman"

"What !?" Hojo shouted

"Took them away" Kazouka shouted

At the prince's room the prince was sitting alone

(Knock Knock)

"Come in Kazu-kun"

"Prince Hojo, we have taken all over the west and the swords are done"

"Good"

"What's the matter ?, are you sad that you were betrayed . Look at me Prince Hojo, Hojo. No matter what happens I will never betray you" he kneeled in front of him and cuddled his head gently towards his chest

At our inn

Ryõma held Ito and they treated all their wounds

Ito said "the west has fallen, as well as 2 of the generals" Mizuki shouted at Ito "you -sick bastard-, you will get us all dead"

Ryõma asked "there was sth. Odd there !?"

"Yeah, a flying robot . It was the leader" Mizuki said

(Cough, cough) "it Wasn't it, It Wad He" Michiko said

"Huh!?" They all gasped

"That flying bug was a man wearing a suit he killed 4 Swords a lone he was damn strong. Its your fault"

"Our fault !, what're you talking about ?"

"Yes its. For keeping such a monster.. It was your guy, the green haired boy"

"Greeny!" Ito shouted in pain "Ahh.. It still hurts, This sucks"

Mayo said "it can't be Kazouka"

"Its him, I saw his face with my Very eyes" Michiko Shouted

(cough cough)

Sei said "let them rest for a while, come here Mizuki-san I was worried about you"

Mayo left with Sameari and Arai

The others left as well, leaving Ito sitting beside the sleeping Michiko

The girl said quietly

"Sorry"

"Ha.."

"For our last conversation"

"Just rest for now"

"Thanks for saving my life, I was happy" The girl smiled

"Why are you smiling, We got our ass beaten, you stupid?" Ito asked

"I just remembered you"

"Wha !"

The girl looked blushing to him "How Am I important to you ?"

He turned his head in embarrassment

"I didn't say such words"

She held his back and slept peacefully

He turned to her, kissed her gently

"Nothing will harm you as well as I'm still alive"

Next morning an announcement has spread that the late corrupted emperor has been killed and the good young prince will be coronated in 8 days

Kazu is helping in the preparation while the Samurai with Michi are travelling to the sea to have their final stand

The Red coloured big Robot Walked to Their leader in the front

"Ryõma, Is it a good idea to have a woman accompanying us ?"

"Azai, she is the only one that can bring him to his sense"

At the Back, Mizuki looked to The Young girl

"Mayo-san, are you alright ?"

"Yes, thanks Mizuki-san "

"you're not alone. don't worry. he will come back for you"


	5. Chapter 5

**3 days of travelling ...** and the cities are preparing for the feasts and happiness

Arai came later and looked to Ryõma "Its all done, the villagers of the west and the east are waiting for our signal for the attack"

"We will attack at the day of coronation"

That day Mizuki and Mayo are getting some food for the others but that's when Mizuki saw the flying man

He grabbed the girl and hid quickly

"What's the matter, Mizuki-san ?"

"That's him, Kazouka"

The girl watched the masked man walking in front of them in the Market.. Mayo couldn't believe her eyes So She stood up & walked to him

"Mayo" Mizuki Shouted

Kazu coldly waved to his guards "Grab me that woman"

Mizuki tried to stop them but he was defeated by the cragk.

Kazu "Don't kill him now" he stood in front of him and removed his mask "Tell the Samurai: the prince will win and they'll die"

Mizuki returned back. Ryõma didn't pay attention for the girl but Michiko and Ito shouted

Mizuki said "you didn't see him. he will kill her for sure"

At the ship Kazu stood in front of Mayo who was imprisoned inside a cage in the cells

She called for her man with brokrn look on her face "kazouka"

She stretched her hand trying to touch his face but he stood without moving

"Kazouka, why are you doing that ? you killed the swords and many other good people .

I loved you kazouka, I just wanted to be together"

"You, shut up .. You loved me ? So why ever I remember you. I remember just you rounding your arms around him while saying go away go away for me..."

"I'm sorry.. But you don't understand ?.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I regret saying those words"

"Yes you are, and you'll be more when I kill him and everyone in the east"

The girl cried in despair and fell on the ground "didn't we promised that we will live together ?"

"Yeah, we did promise but you threw me away and on contrast I did what I promised, I cut the head of the emperor which I promised you it"

Then The girl looked behind him & shouted

"Watch out, watch out" the prince came slowly behind him, Kazu didn't turn. He waited till the prince came and rounded his arm around him nicely,

He looked to the girl "are you a friend of Kazu-kun ?"

The girl is holding her mouth and trembling in fear from the monster her lover became.

"Kazu-kun, do you want me to kill her ? She is the one, you've been talking about in the nights ,she is the source of your suffering."

"Don't kill her now. I want her to see me killing each one of them first"

"Don't, don't leave me kazouka. Come back" the 2 men left the room together leaving the girl moaning in silent

And at the early morning of the day of coronation

The signal was made hundreds of men rushed towards the enormous ship. They fought the cragk with all what they have, which made a gab to the samurai and some warriors to get into the ship,

They fought bravely till they got into the biggest room of the ship where they found the generals are waiting for them, Mayo was cuffed to the wall, Michiko helped her and the long battle began, Arai was deeply injured as so Mizuki after they defeated 2 generals with the help of other warriors.

Azai Had lost one of his arms. Ito could destroy another general, while Ryõma destroyed 2 by himself the prince is standing beside kazo.

Kazouka went down to them.

"Today is the day you perish from the world"

"Come back, kazouka. you can't win" Arai Shouted

"No, we will. there are still 4 generals beside me and you all are at the prick of death"

Kazouka fought Ryõma in an amazing high rated skilled battle and was about to win but Mayo shouted "Don't" Ito stood quickly defended Ryõma .

more warriors came and finished the generals.

Kazu returned to his prince side

Mayo cried "Kazouka come back"

The boy was blind from everything, his heart was full of hatred, the prince hid behind him and said

"I'm scared Kazu-kun"

"Don't worry, my prince"

"Will you betray me ?"

Kazu held The prince in his arms tightly while looking at Mayo holding Ryõma and the tears of anger with misery came out of nowhere

He said laughing manically _ **"Even In my next life, If I had the chance, I will still come after your life no matter how many lives I have or how many love you show me Once, I will never forget your betrayal, I will hate you forever"**_ he looked to the prince's eyes

And hugged him softly then he pierced his sword in his back through himself, the both men fell to meet their deaths.

While the people are celebrating...

There were sadness between them. It belonged to the girl who betrayed her love and the man who badly treated his Comrade and the man who will miss that greeny

* * *

One year later

Ryõma continued his journey of salvation while Ito has settled with Michiko in a far quite place...

Arai and Sameari are raising their new born baby safely .

While Mayo has decided to live with Sei and Mizuki, helping in the inn without giving Love chance anymore.

...


End file.
